


si bleki

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Friendship, Gen, Mankai Kearifan Lokal, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Muku menemukan seekor kucing hitam pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah.
Kudos: 6
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	si bleki

**Author's Note:**

> Suka banget ya aing nulis anak-anak Mankai edisi kearifan lokal? Biarin, deh.
> 
> Anyways, stan kochenggumi! ο(=•ω＜=)ρ⌒☆

Di suatu hari sepulang dari sekolah, Muku termangu lama di pertengahan jalan.

Tidak, dia bukan teralih oleh toko-toko kecil yang berjejeran sepanjang matanya memandang. Hari sudah semakin sore, dan Muku tahu betul dia tidak bisa mampir ke mana-mana lagi kalau dia tidak pulang dengan Yuki, mengingat sudah terlanjur larut.

Yang mengalihkan atensinya sore ini jatuh kepada seekor kucing hitam berbulu lebat di ujung kaki kirinya. Muku sudah lama curiga dengan eksistensi kucing ini sejak dia baru berjalan limapuluh meter dari sekolahnya, saat kucing ini pertama keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan terus mengekorinya sampai detik ini.

"Lucu banget sih kamu? Kok kamu ngikutin aku terus, sih, meong?"

Dalam hatinya Muku berpikir, _kasihan juga ini kucing kalau kutinggalin aja._ Sedari awal dia pun menyadari kalau kucing ini berasal dari kotak hitam di sebelah pedagang kacamata pinggir jalan yang selalu dia lewati setiap hari.

"Yaudah lah, sini kamu ikut sama aku aja."

Maka Muku memutuskan untuk menggendong kucing hitam itu, membawanya pulang ke kostan.

* * *

Hanya saja, Kost Mekar sepi dari orang-orang saat dia menjejakkan kaki ke dalamnya.

Ya, tidak sepenuhnya sepi sih, karena lihatlah siapa yang pertama kali dia temui saat dia sudah tiba di ruang tengah. Terbaring seperti biasanya di atas sofa, hanya saja kali ini dia tidak tertidur, tampaknya sedang berkutat dengan sebuah buku berbahasa asing dengan sebungkus besar marshmallow di sisinya.

"Eh... Kak Hisoka tumben nggak tidur?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, fokus si pemuda yang tengah merebah itu langsung teralih, dari bukunya menuju Muku dengan kucing hitam temuannya.

"Oh, Muku udah pulang rupanya." Dia beringsut duduk. "Itu kucing dari mana?"

"Nggak yakin juga sih… soalnya dia ngikutin aku terus dari aku pulang sekolah tadi..." Lalu Muku memandang sekelilingnya. "Ini beneran cuman ada kita berdua, Kak? Yuki belom sampai rumah?"

Hisoka memandang lama pada halaman kostan mereka yang terbuka di tengah, pada lorong menuju asrama mereka. "Yuki tadi, begitu sampai langsung mandi terus ke kamar, nggak keluar lagi sampai sekarang. Yang lainnya pada belum pulang kerja. Mungkin lagi lembur atau macet."

"Mbak Izumi juga belom?"

"Izumi juga belum." Lalu dia bangun dari tempatnya, mendekati Muku dan kucing hitamnya. Dibungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya, satu tangannya terangkat dan membelai-belai si kucing hitam. "Kucingnya lucu. Kita pelihara, gimana?"

Muku bergidik tanpa aba-aba. Ya ampun, memelihara kucing dalam Kost Mekar? Itu sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri. Tentu saja Bapak Sakyo Yang Terhormat tidak akan menyukai ide ini.

"Ng-nggak salah nih Kak?"

Namun bukan Hisoka yang menjawab pertanyaan Muku barusan.

"Meong~!"

"Tuh." Hisoka menyungging senyum kecil, tangannya masih mengelus-elus wajah si hitam. "Dia juga mau tinggal di sini, kok. Asal ya… pintar-pintar aja nyembunyiinnya."

Masih dengan keraguan, Muku menelan ludahnya. Apa salahnya dicoba sekali, 'kan? Kucing ini, bukannya jenglot.

 _Semoga aja berhasil,_ begitu batinnya.

* * *

Misi perdana mereka untuk mencari tempat tidur untuk si kucing, sekarang bernama Bleki, dibantu oleh Misumi dan Sakuya yang baru pulang dari kerja paruh waktu mereka.

"Pas banget nih, aku baru abis dapet segitiga besar!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Muku kembali mempertanyakan keahlian Misumi dalam menemukan segitiga di sekelilingnya, tanpa memandang waktu, tempat dan situasi. Apalagi karena segitiga yang dibawanya kali ini cukup cocok dijadikan rumah kucing, dengan bentuknya yang seperti prisma besar yang tidak beratap dan beralas.

Sakuya, sementara itu, sudah membawa beberapa potongan handuk yang sudah usang, setoples makanan kucing dan satu mangkuk plastik dari kamarnya. "Aku selalu nyimpan sesuatu kalau udah nggak dipakai," begitu katanya saat ditanya Hisoka dari mana dia mendapatkan semua itu, "soalnya aku selalu berharap masa-masa kayak gini bakalan tiba!"

(Aduh, Sakuya, bisa aja deh.)

Dan untuk menghindari amarah Pak Sakyo untuk kedepannya, Hisoka pula memiliki ide brilian tentang di mana harus meletakkan semua ini.

"Depan pagar," begitu katanya. "Aku malas ngebayangin apa yang terjadi kalau ditaro di dalam sini."

Misumi sudah terlanjur membawa kabur Bleki sebelumnya, dengan sabun lavender di tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Muku sudah bisa mendengar suara kucuran air dari tepi halaman, dan ketika dia bersama Sakuya pergi mengintip, Bleki sudah hampir seluruhnya berlumuran buih, dan di sebelahnya Misumi sudah bersenandung riang sambil membilas tubuh kecilnya dengan air dari selang.

Muku memutuskan untuk menemani Hisoka menyusun semuanya di depan pagar Kost Mekar setelah Bleki sudah sepenuhnya kering dan wangi, namun saat mereka baru selesai memberinya makan di rumah barunya, bersamaan dengan itu jugalah, entah bagaimana bisa, orang-orang lain yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung pulang justru muncul di saat begini.

"Itu kucing siapa yang kamu kasih makan, Mikage?"

Astaga. Kenapa pula harus beliau yang muncul dari semua orang?

Padahal Hisoka yang dipanggil, tapi Muku yang merinding sejadinya bak dikejar rentenir. _Haduh, padahal sudah ditaro di sini 'kan biar nggak diceramahin macem-macem sama Pak Sakyo? Terus nanti kalo sampai disuruh buang 'kan kasian si Bleki nanti nggak ada tempat berlindung lagi? Terus nanti kalo dia melanglang sendirian sampai ketabrak mobil di tengah terus pemilik mobilnya kena sial bertubi-tubi gimana dong—_

"—ini cuman kucing lagi luka nyasar depan sini, kok. Untuk sementara dikasih makan dulu biar nggak kelaparan."

Sejuntai pikiran overdramatis Muku yang terlanjur sepanjang kereta seketika luntur, berubah menjadi seuntai kalimat; _waaaah, Kak Hisoka keren banget!_

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." Sakyo menghela napasnya, sebelum mendorong gerbang dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Jangan sampai dia masuk ke dalam, ya."

"Uh-huh."

Dan saat sosok tetua disiplin besar Kost Mekar itu sudah menghilang di balik pagar, Muku menghela napas panjang, sejadinya, karena terlalu lega.

"Haaaaaah… untung nggak jadi dibuang..."

Sampai terduduk saking leganya.

(Hisoka pula, tanpa Muku sadari, sudah berjongkok ke arah Bleki, mematut-matut choker kuning berbandul segitiga yang dipakaikan Misumi padanya sebelum mengelus punggungnya.

"Kamu yang baik-baik ya, Bleki. Muku bakalan sedih kalau kamu pergi.")

* * *

Malam itu, Muku bermimpi aneh.

Di mimpinya, dia didatangi seorang pemuda tegap. Tinggi. Berambut hitam. Tampan. Kelewat, malah. Tipikal protagonis di komik-komik yang biasa dia baca setiap senggang dari tugas.

Hanya saja, waktu dan tempatnya muncul cukup strategis. Masalahnya, kali ini Muku berada persis di depan gerbang sekolahnya, menunggu Yuki selesai dari program ekstrakurikulernya.

"Maaf, kamu?"

Kendati begitu, suaranya terdengar hangat, kontras dari penampilannya. Serius, Muku merasa akan menampar dirinya sendiri dua kali saking tampannya orang ini.

Entah saking tampannya, atau saking takutnya Muku padanya. Ada perlu apa orang ini dengannya?

"I-iya, ada perlu apa, ya?"

Muku sudah terlanjur berpikir macam-macam lantaran dia baru mengingat kalau dia sedang berbicara dengan orang asing, yang sering diwanti-wanti oleh Izumi agar tidak dia lakukan, namun yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah pemuda itu tersenyum hangat, sebelum memeluk Muku erat.

"Makasih ya, kamu," begitu kata pemuda itu, "udah ngasih rumah buat aku. Aku tenang sekarang."

Muku mengerjap sebentar, hidungnya menangkap bau lavender dari rambut sang pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Bau lavender itu seketika mengembalikan ingatannya. "Ini Bleki?"

"Iya, ini yang ngikutin kamu kemarin pas kamu pulang sekolah." Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dari Muku, sekarang berlutut agar pandangan mereka selaras. "Maaf ya, tapi aku ini sebenarnya sudah mati."

"Eh...?"

Kini Muku sudah mematung sepenuhnya di tempat, memastikan telinganya tidak salah mendengar.

"Kayak yang kamu liat sendiri, aku ini emang aslinya nggak punya rumah," Bleki tersenyum ringan, "soalnya aku dibuang sama majikanku sendiri tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu aku selalu mondar-mandir cari rumah, dan walaupun aku udah dikasih kardus sama tukang kacamata itu pun belum bisa kuanggap rumah karena orangnya selalu pulang sore dan dia nggak bisa bawa aku ikut. Sampai dua hari yang lalu… aku dilindas mobil dekat sini."

Ini… betul-betul tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Kenapa akhir ceritanya jadi setragis ini?

"Makanya aku mau bilang makasih sama kamu, sama temen-temen kamu yang bertiga itu, karena ngasih aku rumah untuk kedua kalinya. Nanti kalau kamu ketemu mereka, tolong salamin ya."

Namun belum sempat Muku menjawab apapun, wujud Bleki terlanjur menghilang cepat, berubah menjadi abu yang terbang dibawa udara petang, meninggalkan Muku yang sekali lagi terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah.

Dan saat Muku terbangun pada cuitan burung-burung di ambang jendelanya, dia benar-benar yakin ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari mata kirinya.

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu, dan kalaulah klub trek-dan-lapangan tidak ada kegiatan pagi ini, Muku sudah akan menangis diam-diam di dalam kamarnya.

Tetapi di sinilah dia, sudah berada di luar pagar dengan seragam olahraganya. Misumi pun turut di sisinya, karena dia sudah berencana akan berburu segitiga sepanjang hari ini.

"Kak Misumi, liat deh. Bleki kok hilang?"

Adalah Sakuya yang sedari tadi di sana yang pertama menyadarinya. Dia sudah keluar beberapa menit lebih awal dari Muku dan Misumi setelah sarapan tadi, dengan sebotol kecil air mineral dan toples makanan kucing simpanannya, kini terkejut melihat hanya choker segitiga Bleki yang tergeletak di atas kasur handuknya.

"Eeeeh, hilang?"

"Iya Kak, liat deh!" Sepertinya Sakuya belum menyadari kehadiran Muku di sana, karena dia hanya menarik Misumi mendekat pada rumah segitiga itu.

"Oh iya deng, hilang! Tinggal choker segitiganya aja yang ada!"

"Aneh nggak sih, Kak? Padahal kan nggak mungkin kucing bisa ngelepasin choker kayak gitu sendiri!"

"Apa dia diculik kali, ya?"

"Kita minta tolong Kak Hisoka cariin nanti, gimana?"

Dan mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu, air mata Muku kembali mengalir tanpa henti, membuat Misumi dan Sakuya sontak menoleh padanya, hampir panik dibuatnya.

"Eh, ada Muku rupanya? Kok nangis?"

"Masih pagi lho, Muku! Jangan nangiis! Kuanterin sekolah deh biar kamu nggak sedih lagi!"

Di lubuk hatinya, Muku sangat berterima kasih sudah ditenangkan seperti itu oleh teman-temannya sesama pecinta kucing, tapi kemudian dia berpikir lagi, ini pasti karena mereka belum tahu apa kesudahan si kucing malang itu. Ingin saja dia memberitahu mereka sekarang, hanya saja dia takut akan merusak suasana hati mereka pagi-pagi begini.

"Aku ikut kalian juga, deh! Udah lama juga nggak ke sekolah..."

"Kita tungguin Muku sama-sama, ya, Sakuya? Nanti abis itu kita cari segitiga sama-sama!"

 _Jangan kasih tahu dulu, deh,_ Muku kembali meyakinkan diri untuk kal kedua, selagi Misumi sudah sibuk mengelap air matanya dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. _Kasian mereka juga nanti, jadi ikutan sedih gara-gara aku._

Maka saat mereka mulai berjalan bersama menuju sekolah Muku, pandangannya hampir tak pernah lepas dari langit pagi pukul enam tigapuluh.

_Yang penting Bleki udah tenang di atas sana, lagi ngeliatin kita dari rumah barunya._

**Author's Note:**

> ........mohon maaf ya, bahkan aku pun nggak tau kenapa endingnya tiba-tiba jadi begini.
> 
> Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/
> 
> —2020.10.26, chae-dellin.


End file.
